Remember Me
by writing-rabbit
Summary: Bella is Living the Same day over and over. She remembers Everything but Not even the beautiful Boy she bumps into Remembers her...or Does he?


**HEY! You guys ever heard the song "hey" by Mitchell Musso? You know I'm the music video where he lives the same day over and over. And when he finds the girl it ends. Well I was watching the Disney Channel and got this idea! Hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

I was walking down the side walk going to the Library to work my shift. I had my Jacket wrapped around my shoulders as the cold wind blew. My phone went off in my pocket and I answered to hear Alice.

"AHH!" she screamed. I jerked the phone away and sighed.

"Alice! Stop screaming please. What do you want?" I asked.

"JASPER PROPOESD!" I smiled at her excitement.

"That's great! But I have to go okay…you can give me details later promise?" I said.

"Deal!" then she hung up. More than likely calling rose to let her know. I looked up just as I bumped into a man. He had crazy bronze hair wit the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

"Watch it." He said. His voice was smooth and sounded beautiful. I looked up and gazed at him.

"I'm sorry.'" I said. He walked past me and continued stalking down the sidewalk. I continued walking to the Library and walked in feeling the heat go over me. I went to the Desk and smiled as Angela smiled back.

"Hey Bella." She greeted.

"Hey Ang." I said and stood beside her and ticking my jacket under the desk. I looked at the books piled up on the cart to put back. "Alright, I'll be back." I said and pushed the cart

I was placing the books on the Cart when I saw a man standing beside me. I looked down and noticed the Familiar bronze hair. I climbed down and grabbed the book and noticed his face. He was holding a poetry book and a medical book. I sighed as I climbed back up the little ladder. My leg must have slipped and I was falling. I had fallen off the ladder before and had many people laugh then help me up.

I felt two arms go under me and I turned and Saw the Green-eyed man holding me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and he let me go. I stood and straightened my shirt and he handed me my books he had picked up for me. "Uhh, did I bump into you outside today?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" I said and took the books.

"No, it was my fault; I shouldn't have been so rude." He said as he smiled and took his books back in his hands. "Well, bye." He said and walked away. I sat down on the stool and sighed.

_That man was gorgeous. _

Simple fact…but true. I stood and started to walk up the stool again. "Excuse me…" I heard and turned as_ HE_ stood there again. "Can you check me out?" my eyes went wide and I stared at him. What did he ask? "The girl said she was going to take a break and that you could do it." He said. I sighed with relief.

"Sure." I said and sat the books down and walked over to the desk and typed my code into the computer. I took his books from him and scanned them under the red light.

I looked at the titles. He was getting a Edger Allen Poe book along with an Medical book. I smiled and held up the poetry book.

"A Favorite?" I asked,

"Kind of…I also need it for my literature class." He took his wallet out and slid his Library card across to me. _Edward Cullen_ was written across the front. I smiled and scanned his card. His entire Library Check out list came up showing every book he ever had taken. I didn't exit out of the window but looked at him as I slid his books and card back to him.

"These are due back, Thursday" I said.

"Thanks." He said and walked out.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed and prepared for another day at the Library. I woke up and was heading down to the library. My phone went off and I pulled it out again as the cold wind blew in my face.

"Hello?" I asked,

"AHHH!" I heard Alice yell.

"What is exciting now Alice?" I asked.

"JASPER PROPOESED!" she yelled.

"I know! You told me Yesterday…" I said.

"No I didn't." she said.

"Yes you did, at this same time."

"No, I didn't, because he just did about an hour ago." She said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Yes you did. You called me last night and told me all about how you got it on right after." I said.

"No…we didn't…your crazy." She said and it got quiet. "Well I got to go." She said and hung up. I sighed as I bumped into someone. O looked up0 and saw the Edward; green-eyes.

"Watch it!" he said. He looked at me and I looked at him. I sighed and went into the library.

"Hey Bella." Angela said.

"Hey Ang." I looked at the Cart and all the same books were there. "Did the same people come back? Cause these were here yesterday." I said and laughed as I threw my jacket under the desk and went to take the cart back to the isle.

I was on the stool and was putting books back when I saw Edward standing next to me again. He was holding his book again and reading it.

"Hey." I said

"Hey…" he said and turned to walk away. I stood there and watched him check out his books and leave. _Why would he be like that? _He seemed fine yesterday.

I shook my head and went to put the books back and slipped, falling to the ground, except nobody caught me. I felt the throbbing pain shoot through my hip. I stood and rubbed the spot. I sat down and sighed. Today sucked.

I found myself walking around down the same side walk and heard my phone ring.

"hello?" I asked.

"AHHH!

"I know! Jasper proposed." I said.

"how do you know?" she asked.

"You told me Yesterday…" I said.

"No I didn't." she said.

"Yes you did, at this same time."

"No, I didn't, because he just did about an hour ago." She said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Yes you did. We went through this yesterday." I said.

"No…we didn't…your crazy." She said and it got quiet. "Well I got to go." She said and hung up. I sighed as I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw the Edward; green-eyes.

"Watch it!" he said. He looked at me and I looked at him. That's twice…he was acting as though he never met me.

"Hey Bella." Angela said.

"Hey Ang." I looked at the Cart and all the same books were there, again. "What is up with this?" I said and threw my jacket under the desk and went to take the cart back to the isle.

I was on the stool and was putting books back when I saw Edward standing next to me again. He was holding his book again and reading it.

"Have you Ever seen me before now?" I asked getting off the stool

"Yeah…you ran into me outside…or I did to you…either way, sorry about that." He said.

"Okay….this is crazy." I said and sat down putting my face in my hands and mumbling to myself.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw him standing there.

"No, I have talked to you twice before now. I know I have! Your name is Edward Cullen. You're going to check out a Book by Edgar Allen Poe for your literature class and a medical book for whatever! I have had my friend tell me she was proposed too twice at the same time!" I said and looked down.

"Are you sure we have met?" he asked.

"Yes….yesterday and the day before." I said.

"Well, good luck, because a beautiful girl like you shouldn't live through everything twice." He said and took my hand. "What's your name?"

"Bella." I said

"Well, goodbye Bella." He said and walked off. I sighed and got up running to the desk as Edward slid his card to Angela.

"Ang! I have to go, see you tomorrow." I said and ran out. I went home and sat down on my bed and though t about the previous events that had all happened.

I drifted off to sleep and had a very colorful dream.

_Bella…._ My name was whispered in a never ending darkness.

_Bella…he is the key…._ I turned and saw My Grandmother standing in the darkness and holing out a picture. I took it from her hand and Saw a picture of Edward holding me when I fell the first day.

_He is the key….true love will fast forward from now…he is the key. _

I jumped up and looked out side as my alarm blared from beside me. I got up and slipped some clothes on and ran down the street to the library. On the way my phone vibrated I opened it and heard Alice.

"JASPER PROPOESED!" she yelled.

"That's great! But I'm late so call me tonight for details, alright!"

"Alright!" she said and hung up. I was knocked down by a man. I looked up and saw Edward on the ground across from me.

"Edward!" I yelled and stood.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No…bye!" I yelled and ran to the library. I went in and started putting books away. A few minutes later Edward came in and was standing next to me looking through the Edgar Allen Poe book.

"Edward…" I said looking at him as I climbed down.

"You're the girl I knocked down, sorry…but how do you know my name?" he asked.

"You have to remember me!" I said. "I need you to! You are the key! Please remember."

"What…why would you say that…that was in my dream last night…a woman was holing a picture of me holding…you…right here." He said. He took out a folded picture of me and him. I had a dream that I was here and you fell…and I caught you…that was a dream right?"

"To you maybe, but it was real! I am living the same over and over! I need you to remember…please remember…please…" I said as I sat down and started to cry….

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard Edward speak.

"Bella…." He said. I looked up at him and he was standing over me. "I'm sorry…" he said

I sigh and put my face down in my hands and wipe away the tears. "It's not your fault you don't remember…." I said and stood up.

"No…I'm sorry for knocking you down that first day and yelling watch it…I remember." He said and I stood up and looked at him.

"Really? I asked.

"Yeah, I think….you asked me if Edgar Allen Poe was my favorite…" he said and smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.

"THANK YOU!" I cried. He held me back and hugged me tighter.

"I remembered…" he said

**SO how was it? Especially since I wrote it in and Hour in a half!? Amazing! And I broke my chair while doing it. Yes fell backwards and got laughed at. Not fun. BUT IM FINE! I can still write wonderful things for you!**

**Well later!**

**Writing rabbit**


End file.
